Turned Netnavi!
by Stormyz
Summary: Ember Takeshi, is an everyday girl wishing she had a netnavi but when she finally gets one she also obtains a mysterious battle chip from the store owner as a freebie. What happens when she uses it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Stormyz:** Here's a Megaman Fanfic I'm writing! The first chapter is kind of uneventful but I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Megaman NT Warrior

Megaman NT Warrior Fanfic: **Turned Netnavi!**

Main Character:

**Name:** Ember Takeshi

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Human/Netnavi

**Abilities:** Flame Sword, Flame Arrow, Ember Blast

**Personality:** clumsy, helpful, short temper, very sensitive, sharp tongue, mostly happy

**Friends:** Aia, Inferno, Megaman

**Rivals/People she finds annoying:** Chaud, Protoman

What she looks like: - 

**Human:** Brown hair, brown eyes

**Netnavi:** Black with flame streaked hair, fire coloured eyes

Chapter 1 

"Do you think we'll ever get a P.E.T?" I asked Aia.

"Your parents may eventually get you one but I doubt mine will," she replied.

I sighed it was the first day back at school and everyone was showing off their new style P.E.Ts, that is everyone except Aia and me.

"Well I gotta go to my locker, hopefully I won't bang into you know who," I said as I got up, "See ya in class."

We headed our separate ways towards our lockers to get our books. As I opened my locker I heard a voice.

"Hey Ember you _burning_ with jealousy cause everyone has a custom styled P.E.T. and you don't," a snide voice remarked.

I knew only one person who used stupid puns like that when they were talking to me.

"Chaud, why don't you piss off and get a life," I snapped slamming my locker door shut and turning to face my, oh so friendly (note the sarcasm) locker neighbour.

"I think I already have a very good life thanks, its you that needs a new one," he retorted.

The bell rang.

Chaud started to walk off but not before I yelled, "Well at least I'm not a self-conceited, egotistical, bigheaded jerk!"

Then I picked up my bag and stalked off to class, leaving a few startled people staring after me.

You see I was renowned at my school for my short temper, sharp tongue and most of all my on going rivalry with the richest, most popular guy at school: Chaud.

I hurried to class and sat down next to Aia just before the teacher came in.

"Ember did you manage to avoid your locker neighbour this time?" Aia asked quietly.

"Nope, I swear he always times his going to his locker with me going to mine, just to annoy me," I complained.

The teacher started to call the roll.

"Aia?" she called.

"Here," Aia replied, then she turned back to me, "Why exactly do you two hate eachother again?"

"I hate him because on the first day of elementary school he was showing off how rich he was, which was getting really annoying," I started, then the teacher called out my name, I answered, "Here."

"So what happened?" Aia asked.

You may be wondering why Aia, my best friend doesn't know about this, well because she came two years after the rivalry started.

"I told him to shut up, which by the way quite shocked him cause everyone else had been in awe or impressed by him and no-one had told him to shut-up, it really was funny and at the time some people started laughing, of course this made him mad, but," I shrugged, "Of course I didn't really care, then he said that stupid pun he still uses now and all because of my name, quote 'Hey Ember you _burning_ with jealousy' unquote, seriously you'd think he could get a life, or at least think of better puns than that then maybe it would be more insulting."

"I see, it makes sense the reason that you hate him then cause sometimes people hate eachother for no reason and I reckon that's just weird," Aia added.

"Gotta agree there," I said, smiling.

I turned my attention back to what the teacher was saying, it was something about how we could protect our computers from viruses and what viruses were, etc, which I already knew about so I felt free to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ember wake up the bells gonna ring in a few minutes and Miss Drida will find it odd if you don't dash out like you usually do," Aia said, waking me up.

"Thanks Aia, don't want to get a detention on the first day of term," I said, laughing, "Damn that would be annoying not to mention Mum would kill me."

I began to put all my things back in my shoulder bag, which was black with a flame design on it, fitting with my name and my temper.

"Ten seconds till the bell rings," Aia muttered glancing at her watch.

I looked at mine, "Five seconds by mine."

The bell rang.

I got up laughing, "Guess neither of them were right, it was three seconds."

We dashed out the door together.

"What've we got next?" I asked Aia.

"You should know you dread the class cause it's the only class I'm not in that's with you and plus Chaud is in it," she replied.

"Oh great, the joy of Maths," I said sarcastically.

Aia laughed, and since our classes were in the same direction we continued down the hall together, chatting.

"Well here is where we separate, hope you survive," Aia said as we stopped at the door to my classroom.

"So do I," I muttered as I waved goodbye and entered the room.

I looked around and the seat I usually sat in was taken, it seemed I was a little late. I glanced around for a seat but the only one free was the one that was usually never taken because Chaud NEVER let anyone sit next to him, but ordinarily that was no problem, but obviously there was a new student.

"Miss what are you doing just standing there, take a seat," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a new teacher standing there, guess old Mr Ralf had finally retired.

"Sir there are no sits left," I said.

I silently prayed that he didn't notice the one next to Chaud and make me seat next to him, or that he at least knew that Chaud never liked anyone sitting next to him.

"You must be blind there is one next to that boy over there," he said, "Go. Sit. Now. The class has been held up too long."

I groaned, but did as I was told and reluctantly sat down next to Chaud.

"Now, since I don't know your names you will have to sit in these same seats for the whole term and then next term I will allow you to sit where ever you want but if you don't behave you will go back to these sits," he said, "My name is Mr Kuslif."

I blanched, this couldn't be true, a whole TERM sitting next to Chaud, I couldn't believe it.

"You've got to be kidding," I heard a voice mutter, I realised it was Chaud.

"I have to agree with you there," I said, "Hmmmm first time ever to agree on something other than that we hate eachother odd."

"Whatever," Chaud said.

I opened my bag and got out my maths exercise book and my pencil case.

"I will now hand out your new text books that we will be following this term, when I call out your name come and get your book," Mr Kuslif said.

I tuned out after that.

"Man I can't believe I'm stuck next to Chaud for the whole term, its bad enough that we somehow ended up locker neighbours, but this is insane," I muttered to myself.

I sighed and lay my head down on my desk for the term, closing my eyes, though not falling asleep I was oblivious to everything around me.

"Ember?" Mr Kuslif said.

I didn't notice because I wasn't really listening.

"Ember!" Mr Kuslif called.

"Loser, you're being called," Chaud said nudging me.

"Huh? What?" I said, "Oh…"

I got up my cheeks glowing.

"I think I'm going to have some trouble with you, Ember, first holding up the class then complaining about your seating and now not obeying as soon as the teacher calls you, not a good start to the term," Mr Kuslif said shaking his head handing me my new textbook.

I walked back to my desk.

"Chaud?" Mr Kuslif called out.

Chaud got up and went to collect his textbook, but for some reason he took longer than everyone else. It seemed like he was discussing something with Mr Kuslif. When he sat back down he looked pissed.

I ignored it and tuned out again until Mr Kuslif started talking about what we were going to do.

"Open your books and start Chapter 1: Revision of Last Term, which as the name indicates it is a revision of last term's work so I don't need to explain anything, you have to do all the questions and show all working out. Start," he said.

I sighed, well this sucked, then opened my textbook and exercise book and started my work.

About half an hour later the bell rang.

"Finally," I muttered.

I stuffed all my things in my bag and was just about to head out when I heard Mr Kuslif say something.

"Ember, Chaud you will have detention this afternoon for complaining about the seating arrangements," he said.

"WHAT!?" we both shouted in disbelief.

"Make that tomorrow as well, meet me here as soon as school finishes today and tomorrow," he continued.

I rushed out before he could hear me groan and add another detention to that list.

"Damn it! My parents are gonna kill me!" I grumbled punching the wall next to the classroom door, angrily.

"Whoa what happened that made you so mad?" Aia asked as she headed over.

"I'll tell you once I've calmed down," I muttered irritably.

"Oh-kay," she said.

I stalked straight to my locker and opened it and the opened my bag to get my stuff out.

"Locker neighbour 9 o'clock," Aia murmured.

"Ya know he's probably as pissed as me," I said, turning to look.

I was right he was muttering furiously to his friends, though it was more like to himself.

I hurriedly placed my books in and got my books that I needed for my next lesson. I was just about to start heading to the seating area to eat recess

"Hey Ember!" I heard someone call out my name; I turned round to see Chaud.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You gonna show up this arvo or ya gonna skip it?" he asked, "Cause if you do you better tell me cause I'm not, no way gonna face Mr Kuslif's wrath by myself."

"Maybe," I replied cryptically and walked off.

"Hmmmm, maybe you should skip it just to piss him off," Aia suggested.

"Can't parents' would kill me cause its one thing getting detention its another skipping it," I groaned, "My life officially sucks."

Aia sat down on the grass under a tree, which I climbed up and sat in, while eating my recess.

"Why do you always sit in the tree when eating?" Aia asked exasperated.

"I dunno, guess cause then you can see more of the area and plus its harder for certain people to play tricks on you if you're sitting in a tree cause then you'll see them climbing up the tree, or you'll be able to see them on the ground," I answered grinning, "And anyway its fun sitting in a tree."

She shook her head in amazement. I just grinned wider.

I finished eating my apple, then stood up and looked over everyone to see what they were doing.

The cheerleaders were flirting with all the popular guys, who included, Chaud and from the look on his face he looked like he was gonna puke, I laughed.

The emos were behind the toilets doing whatever they usually do and the punks were lounging around in all their black.

The nerds were reading and studying and the loners, like Aia and me, were hanging in small groups scattered all over the place.

I jumped down from the tree.

"Don't you hate cliques?" I asked, Aia.

"Yep, they're pointless and the only thing they promote is making people have a low self-esteem and have others think they have the freedom to rule over everyone," she said.

"Gotta agree there," I stated.

The bell rung.

"Guess that's the end of our few minutes of freedom till lunch," I complained.

"Guess so," Aia agreed.

We went straight to our next class, a double of Science.

We sat down in our usual seats.

I was just about to start to tune out when the runner knocked on the door and told the teacher something.

"Ember it seems you are being taken somewhere by your parents till the beginning of lunch," she said.

I grinned.

"See ya Aia," I said and grabbed my stuff and stood up.

I followed the runner to the office. My parents were standing there waiting.

"Hey Mum, Dad," I said smiling.

"Hi Ember, we're taking you shopping to buy you a P.E.T, you can choose whichever you want, this is for your birthday next week," Mum said.

"Thanks," I said, happily.

We headed out of the school gates and got into the car and drove to the huge shop that sold P.E.Ts.

As soon as we stopped I opened the door and jumped out of the car and ran inside. I looked at all the P.E.Ts that were there, but I was searching for one that had a black background with flame design on it. I searched for a while, probably about an hour or more, till I finally gave up and walked up to the counter.

"Do you have any P.E.Ts with a design that has a black background and a flame design on it?" I asked, the woman at the counter.

"We've just got one in stock, you're lucky it only came in this morning," she aid smiling.

I grinned back. My mum came up beside me.

"So have you decided yet?" she asked.

"Yep, its gonna be black with a flame design on it," I replied, "I wonder what sort of netnavi comes with it? Hope it's a girl with fire specialties."

The woman came back.

"Here it is," she said handing me the P.E.T in a bag, "There are also some battle chips in there that go with it and the netnavi, hope you like it."

My mum paid for it and we left the store and walked back to where my dad had parked the car and was waiting for us.

I got in the car.

"Thanks a lot Mum and Dad," I said, pleased with my early birthday present.

I placed the bag that it was contained in, into my school bag.

We arrived back at school just as the bell rang for lunch. I dashed out of the car, waving goodbye to my parents.

I was running to the usual meeting place, but I ran into someone else. We both fell to the ground.

"Crap, I hope its okay," I muttered as I got up and opened my bag to check if my new P.E.T was okay.

I took it out and checked for any sign of breakage. It was fine I sighed in relief.

"Watch where you're going next time, Ember," the person I had crashed into said angrily, I realised it was Chaud.

I looked up.

"Why of all people does it have to be you I always run into?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't know but it sucks, what's that you got? Wait that looks like a P.E.T, is it?" he asked curiously, trying to see what I was holding.

"Yep it's my own P.E.T," I boasted, "Well no time to chat gotta dash."

And I picked up my bag and continued running.

I skidded to a stop landing on my butt right next to Aia.

"Hey," I greeted, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, so why'd your parents pull you out of class?" she asked, "And what's happened to make you so happy?"

"I GOT MY OWN PERSONAL TERMINAL!!!" I exclaimed, joyfully.

"Cool let me see," she said.

I showed it to her.

"Wicked cool pattern," she complimented.

"Thanks, it also came with some battle chips, lets see what they are," I continued, opening the bag and taking out six battle chips, "Flame Sword, Inferno Sword, Inferno Arrow, Flame Arrow, Twin Flame Attack and Ember Blast."

"Those are extremely rare battle chips how'd you get them?" a person behind me said.

"Chaud have you ever heard of the word hi, which you say to people before you butt in?" I asked, annoyed, "And I got them free with the P.E.T."

"FREE!?" Chaud exclaimed, "Nobody gets chips that rare free!"

"Well Ember just did, now get lost you're not wanted here," Aia added.

Chaud walked off.

"I swear he follows us," she mumbled.

"Oh well who cares I'm just glad I got back at him with these new super rare battle chips," I said gleefully, "Hmmmm, your birthday isn't far away, if your parents don't get you a P.E.T, I'll see if I can persuade mine to buy one as a birthday present."

"Thanks," Aia said thrilled.

"Now to eat lunch," I added.

I climbed the tree and sat on my usual branch and since it was lunch Aia joined me. I started on my sandwich.

Then I heard voices below. I signalled Aia to stay quiet, it was a good thing we had our bags with us in the tree so then the people below didn't know we were here. I noticed that one was Chaud.

"Damn it where is she, I want to challenge her to a battle," he muttered angrily.

"Why? You know you can beat her easily," one of his friends asked, confused.

"So I can win those battle chips off her and plus make her look like even more of a loser than she already is," Chaud said.

That made me so mad, I jumped and landed on the ground right in front of Chaud surprising him.

"Beat this," I growled.

Using a roundhouse kick I sent him flying across the grass.

"What was that for?" he said angrily, wiping away the blood that had appeared where I had kicked him.

"For planning on attempting to trick me and calling me a loser," I snapped, I'd had enough of him and his stuck up attitude.

"Well take this," Chaud challenged.

He kicked low but I jumped in time and kicked his chin in mid air before landing.

"Sure," I said smirking.

Soon there was a crowd around us chanting 'Fight, fight, fight, fight.'

Chaud swung his fist round knocking me flying to the right. I got up and punched him in the stomach; he did the same to me.

We stood there glaring at eachother panting. I lunged at him knocking him to the ground. We were punching and kicking eachother as much as we could.

"Okay that's it break it up," a teacher yelled.

Aia and Chaud's friends pulled us away from eachother. Though I struggled to get back and bash the jerk's head in, I felt my anger waning and I calmed down.

"Both of you straight to sickbay. Now!" the teacher commanded.

We were taken to sickbay to get the cuts and bruises treated and bandaged.

The bell for the end of lunch rang. Chaud and I had to stay in sickbay to make sure we were both all right.

I sat down on a chair, studying my new P.E.T.

Then the nurse came in. She shook her head at the sight of me and Chaud.

"And on the first day of term too," she muttered.

She brought out some ointment and handed me some to put on my cuts. I started to put it on them and winced, as they started stinging. Then she handed me some bandaids. She did the same for Chaud then left.

I picked up my P.E.T and decided that maybe I should activate it to see what netnavi I had gotten.

I activated it.

"Downloading netnavi," it beeped.

I started to put the bandaids on my cuts so that they wouldn't get infected.

Just as I finished, my P.E.T beeped again.

"Download complete," flashed across the screen.

I pressed a button and a girl appeared on my screen.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm your new navi, Inferno," she greeted.

"Hiya! I'm Ember," I replied grinning.

"Guess you like your netnavi, huh?" Chaud stated.

"Sure do, Inferno this is Chaud he is the most annoying person in the world and I hate him," I told her.

"Why you guys all bruised?" Inferno asked.

"I kinda bashed him up, unfortunately though he fought back," I said annoyed.

I glared at Chaud; he glared back.

"Why don't we have a battle, his navi versus me," she suggested.

"Sure, since I was planning on this anyway," Chaud agreed.

"Yeah but no taking my battle chips," I said firmly.

We left sickbay and headed to where the arena was.

"Jack in Inferno, EXECUTE!" I said as I jacked Inferno in.

"Jack in Protoman, EXECUTE!" Chaud said as he jacked his netnavi in.

They appeared inside the arena.

"Inferno Sword battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!" I said as I inserted the battle chip.

Inferno's right arm changed into a sword with a mini inferno surrounding it. She attacked Protoman who dodged it.

"Long Sword battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!" Chaud said as he inserted the battle chip.

Protoman attacked, Inferno attempted to dodge but she was too slow and took the hit.

"Come on you can do this!" I shouted, "Inferno Arrow battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!"

Inferno received a bow and arrow, the arrow tip being all flames. She fired and this time Protoman was too slow and the shot was a bullseye.

"Yes!" I celebrated.

"Its not over yet!" Chaud said, "Broad Sword battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!"

Inferno and Protoman attacked at the same time, but it seemed that they both had equal power but Protoman had more experience so Inferno went flying.

"Twin Flame Attack battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!" I said inserting the battle chip.

I felt a weird sensation and then there was a flash.

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------

**Stormyz:** Yay a cliff hanger XP Hope it was good! Review if you think it was deserves it


	2. Chapter 2

**Stormyz:** Thanks to lightningstar-Icy for reviewing the first chapter! Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Megaman NT Warrior.

Megaman NT Warrior Fanfic: **Turned Netnavi!**

Chapter 2

Chaud's POV

"Twin Flame Attack battle chip in, DOWNLOAD!" Ember said inserting the battle chip.

Then something weird began happening there was a flash and she disappeared, her P.E.T still jacked in fell to the ground with a clatter.

I looked around but I couldn't see where she'd gone.

"Protoman where's she disappeared to?" I asked my netnavi.

"Chaud you're not going to believe this but I think Ember has somehow been turned into a netnavi, but where she's gone I have no idea," Protoman said.

"Freaky," I muttered to myself.

I jacked out Protoman and was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"Hey you! Person that Ember hates so much, can you at least jack me out too otherwise I'm gonna be stuck here!" Inferno called, annoyed.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled and jacked out Inferno.

I placed the two P.E.Ts in my bag and walked out whistling.

Just as I reached my classroom door the bell rung for the end of school for the day. So forgetting that I had detention, I headed straight home, though how I was going to explain the cuts and bruises, I didn't know.

Ember's POV

I groaned.

"Why is my head throbbing?" I mumbled to myself annoyed.

"Hey you're finally awake," a guy wearing a weird blue coloured costume said.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked confused.

"You're in Net City," he replied.

"How's that possible? And who are you?" I wondered puzzled.

"What do ya mean 'how's that possible?' you're a netnavi and its always possible to get here whenever you want. Oh and by the way I'm Megaman, nice to meet you," Megaman said.

"NETNAVI!? How's that possible? I was human a few seconds ago…do you by any chance know a netnavi by the name of Inferno?" I asked hopefully, but I doubted the answer would be yes because I only activated her a little while ago.

"Nope sorry," he replied.

"Protoman then?" I asked naming the only other netnavi I knew.

"That navi I do know," Megaman said grinning.

"Well can you take me to him, he's Chaud's netnavi and maybe he'll know what happened," I said.

"You know Chaud?" he said confused, "And yeah I can take you to him…by the way you haven't told me your name."

"Oh right, my name's Ember, and I told you already I used to be human, and I went to Chaud's school, we were, are rivals or enemies, whichever," I replied.

"Uh-huh," he said doubtfully.

"Well can you just take me to him," I said, exasperated.

"Okay, follow me," Megaman told me.

"Thanks," I said grinning.

I followed Megaman through the streets of Net City till we reached a remote silent part that looked kind of like a place where the rich people hang.

Megaman knocked on a door.

"Hey Protoman you there?" he called out.

"Megaman that you?" a voice replied from inside.

"The one and only," Megaman said, grinning as the door opened.

"Whose the girl?" Protoman asked.

"The name Ember ring any bells," I said.

"Oh so that's where you disappeared to," Protoman said, "Inferno's been worried sick not to mention she's been bloody annoying complaining and fretting about you, though you've only been gone a few hours."

"Dude, we can't stand out on the doorstep the whole time chatting invite us in," Megaman complained.

"Oh right, come in," he said, letting us enter.

I looked around and I saw Inferno sitting on a couch.

"Hey Inferno! Heard you were worried!" I greeted, sitting down next to Inferno.

"Hey Ember…whoa what have you done to your hair?" she asked surprised.

"My hair?" I replied confused.

I looked around for a mirror and looked into it.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" I cried astonished, "My hair is black with flame streaks, crap that's crazy!"

"Guess that highlights your _flaming_ temper perfectly," Protoman muttered.

"HEY! You've been talking with Chaud a bit too much, that's the sort of thing he usually says," I objected angrily.

"Technically it was me who gave him the idea in the first place," he replied, smirking.

"Ahhh I'm gonna kill you both one day," I muttered.

"Well since Chaud isn't here to annoy you I have to, plus I know its fun, I've seen the evidence," Protoman added, smugly.

I lunged at him, angered, but Megaman got in the way.

"Whoa Ember! Cool it, and Protoman stop trying to annoy her," Megaman said, intervening the would-be punch up.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna do what I tried to do to Chaud but succeed this time!" I growled angrily as I struggled against Megaman's hold.

"You tried to bash up Chaud!?" Megaman asked astonished.

"Yep," I said grinning.

"Yeah but they both ended up with a few cuts and bruises, that's about it," Protoman stated.

Megaman shook his head in amazement.

"Ember do you have any idea how you became a netnavi in the first place?" Inferno asked, "All I know is you used the battle chip, Twin Flame Attack, then you disappeared."

I shook my head.

"Can I somehow get into contact with Aia or someone that is human that I can talk to?" I asked, because I bet Aia was worried cause we were planning to go explore the woods nearby.

"Well since Lan doesn't know any of your friends I can't help you there, sorry," Megaman replied.

"I can only manage to get you to talk to Chaud," Protoman said, "Though I dunno if he'd be too happy about that…wait I can tell him to give Inferno's P.E.T to Aia so then you can talk to her."

"That'll do," I said sighing, "What do you guys use for money?"

(A/N: I'm just gonna make this currency up)

"Net dollars, why?" he replied confused.

"Well I kinda need money to survive, not to mention I need a place to live," I said.

"Considering you're a solo navi without a net op you'll need to get a job somewhere in the city, though I think you should have at least some money netnavi's always do when they first get programmed," Megaman said, noticing my confused face he added, "Check your watch it should have how much money you have as well as what the internet time is."

I looked at my watch, and presses a button. The watch read:

פֿ1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000.00

"Whoa that's a lot of money, I think," I said astonished, "Look."

I showed them how much was on it.

"What the hell!? That's more than 100 times what this house is worth and this house is worth a lot!" Protoman exclaimed.

"Hey Inferno how much have you got?" I asked.

"Let me check," she said, "Nothing as much as you but still quite a lot."

I looked at her watch, it read:

פֿ1, 000, 000, 000, 000.00

"You guys are rich! How'd you get all that money?" Megaman asked, "Cause when I first came here the amount I had was פֿ10, 000.00 not way over millions and millions!"

Protoman still looked like he was in shock. I smirked, "In your face Protoman! Hey Inferno ya wanna go look for a house to buy?"

She grinned, "With this much money sure why not, we could even buy three!"

We headed out the door.

"Thanks a lot Megaman for your help," I said, "Oh and by the way Protoman tell Chaud how much money, Inferno and I have and to please give Inferno's P.E.T to Aia."

Then we both walked out the door and shut it behind us. As soon as we looked at eachother we burst out laughing.

With Protoman

Protoman heard loud laughter as they left.

"How the heck did they get so much money!?" he wondered out loud.

"Dunno," Megaman replied, "Well I gotta go, see ya!"

And Megaman raced out the door, waving goodbye.

Protoman sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"Protoman you there?" he heard Chaud ask.

He teleported back to the P.E.T.

"Yeah…" Protoman said dolefully.

"Protoman something the matter?" Chaud asked, confused.

"Yeah I met Ember out at Net City and you know how you thought I was a rich navi when you first got me having already פֿ1, 000, 000.00 to spend, well Ember has way more," he said.

"How much?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know what it is in numerals but I'll bring it up on the screen," Protoman replied.

פֿ1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000.00 popped up next to him.

"And Inferno has lots as well, I'll bring it up on the screen as well," he continued.

פֿ1, 000, 000, 000, 000.00 popped up underneath Ember's amount, then adding it together, פֿ1, 000, 000, 001, 000, 000, 000, 000.00 appeared.

"And together they've got that much!?" Chaud exclaimed.

"Yep, oh and before I forget, Ember wants you to quote 'Please give Inferno's P.E.T to Aia.' unquote," Protoman added.

Chaud looked at him in disbelief.

"She said PLEASE!?" he said suspiciously.

"Believe it or not yes," Protoman replied, cause he had been quite surprised himself.

"Well then I guess I'd better see if I can find Aia, don't want Ember to blow a fuse," Chaud said.

With Chaud

Chaud picked up Ember's P.E.T and headed out the door. He had almost walked two blocks when he realised he had absolutely no idea where Aia lived.

"Protoman can you locate Aia's house for me?" Chaud asked.

"Okay… Chaud turn right then head straight till you reach Number 56," Protoman replied.

Chaud did as Protoman said and soon enough he was standing outside Number 56. He rang the doorbell. Chaud stood there for a few seconds then the door opened.

"Hello, may I help you young man?" the lady enquired.

"I was wondering if this is the house of Aia Nakuha?" he asked in reply.

"It is in deed," the lady turned around and yelled, "Miss Nakuha there is someone here to see you!"

There was the sound of running feet and then Aia appeared behind the lady.

"Ember?" she looked hopefully, then noticed it was Chaud, "Oh its you."

"Hn, such enthusiasm towards the only person that knows how to contact that friend of yours," Chaud stated, "I will take my leave then."

And he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Aia shouted as she slipped on her shoes and ran up to him, "What was that you said about Ember?"

"Changed your mind I see," Chaud said, smirking.

"Shut-up and just tell me why you mentioned Ember!" she pleaded.

"Here's her P.E.T, somehow she's been transformed into a netnavi and she wants to communicate with you via Inferno," he stated.

Chaud handed her the P.E.T.

"Right well, I've done what I've been asked, so bye," Chaud said and walked off.

Aia shrugged and went back inside, muttering, "Typical Chaud, never explaining anything!"

"That was a little cold don't you think?" Protoman said.

"Maybe, but that's how I usually act towards those two, so it doesn't really make much of a difference. What I really want to figure out right now is how Ember Takeshi got transformed into a netnavi," Chaud stated, he took out the chip 'Twin Flame Attack' out of his pocket, "And I think it may have something to do with this battle chip, so I'm going to get it analysed as soon as we get back."

He hurried home, impatient to figure out what had caused this strange occurrence. As soon as he entered, he headed straight for the Navi Battle Training Arena, which had been created by his company. Turning it on, he set it for 'Analyse Battle Chips Used in Battle'.

"Now lets find out what this battle chip does!" Chaud said.

"Isn't that… a bit rash Chaud?" Protoman warned.

Chaud shrugged in reply as he jacked in Protoman.

"Initiating Training Sequence 4," the machine stated, "Fifty netnavis ready for battle. Start!"

"Cyber Sword battle chip in! Download!" Chaud said inserting the battle chip.

Protoman sliced through ten of the training navis. He then proceeded to battle the others.

"Protoman I'm sending in Ember's battle chip! Twin Flame Attack battle chip in! Download!"

With Protoman

Protoman sighed and prepared for what would happen next. And just as he had predicted there was another flash and Chaud disappeared.

"Now I have to go find the idiot. But first, let's see what the scan came up with…" Protoman muttered to himself as he began searching through the information files.

He finally reached the title 'Twin Flame Attack Battle Chip' and clicked on it, as he read through the information his eyes widened:

Twin Flame Attack, is a very rare battle chip. Only one of its kind has ever been made and it was never put into production as the creator believed there was some sort of corruption in the data that had been placed inside the battle chip.

"If it was never put into production, how did Ember get it?" Protoman asked himself, then continued reading.

_Usually we would only put in that information, but if you are reading this, you have obtained a battle chip, which was stolen from the lab in which it was created. As for how to reverse the affects of the chip, we advise you go contact whomever it was that you bought it from, though we believe this would be a some what difficult task if what we predicted has occurred. Sometimes this can cause amnesia to result._

"Well that explains a lot…" Protoman sighed, "Well best go find both Ember and Chaud, especially to ask Ember where she got the battle chips from."

Then it hit him… AMNESIA! What if Chaud got amnesia, what would happen then?

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------

**Stormyz:** End of the second chapter. Hope you liked it D Review if you think its worth it.


End file.
